Which Way?
by Lorcain
Summary: **SYOT is open! See first chapter for details!** Lartius Elphinstone, a 16 year-old boy from District 3, is chosen to compete in the 62nd annual Hunger Games. He's not strong. He's not charming. How will he survive? Will he survive?


****SYOT Info****

**No canon characters, thank you.**

**As it is the Hunger Games, there is every possibility your character will die - I don't want spam about this D:**

**Either PM me or review, though I'd prefer PM.**

**After your char is submitted, you can make requests, but I ultimately get final word. I will be fair ^_^**

**The Roster:**

District 1 Male:** Taken - ?**

District 1 Female: **Lacey Chalmers [girlonfire802]**

District 2 Male: **Taken - ?**

District 2 Female: Open

District 3✓ Male: **Taken - Lartius Elphinstone**

District 3 Female: **Taken - Janelle Mariah [Spaghetti-O]**

District 4 Male: **Taken - ?**

District 4 Female: **Taken - Shannon Hathaway [Raven-Thea]**

District 5 Male: **Taken - Micah Sevenstars [frayfan101]**

District 5 Female: Open

District 6 Male: Open

District 6 Female: Open

District 7 Male: Open

District 7 Female: Open

District 8 Male: Open

District 8 Female: Open

District 9 Male: Open

District 9 Female: **Reserved**

District 10 Male: **Taken - Jesse Tanner [TypeWritersAreCool]**

District 10 Female: **Taken - Collen Reyna [TypeWritersAreCool]**

District 11 Male: Open

District 11 Female: **Taken - ?**

District 12 Male: Open

District 12 Female: **Kaide Holland [nsheldonb]**

**Form:**

Name:  
Age: (12-17)  
Gender:  
Looks: (How they look)  
Personality: ( Are they smart? Arrogant?)  
District: (See The Roster)  
District Token: (What you brought with you)  
Bio: (What has happened to your character before the reaping)

Optional:

Mentor (If someone sharing your district has not done already, denoted by the "M" next to their name)

**One thing that bugs me is that I can't find a decent map of Panem, the official one has some missing, so I'm using another I found .**

* * *

Lartius Elphinstone was a boy from District 3. He was already good at programming, and his family were not poor. Occasionally, they ran into a difficult spot now and then, and Lartius was brave enough to take out tesserae. He had only taken out two tesserae, as it was enough for him and his parents. He had no siblings.

He was small for his age, 5'4" at age sixteen, and skinny, being obsessed with his computer left him little time to eat. He had the pale skin that was common in nearly everyone of the district, glasses, and scruffy brown hair that reached down to his neck. His eyes were a dark brown, and he looked rather nervous. Not that _that _was unusual. He was mostly quiet, not shy, but quiet, and he had a problem with claustrophobia. Being packed in with about a hundred other sixteen year-old boys while awaiting the reaping did not help at all.

Well, at least it was warm, he mused.

Eventually, a flowery capitol escort walked on stage, looking out of place with an extravagant wig and bright coloured clothes.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, to the sixty-second annual Hunger Games!" she announced enthusiastically. "And without further ado, let us present this year's inspirational movie!" Every thing she said seemed to be so cheerful and naive, almost as if she thought she wasn't sending children to their deaths.

_This'll all be over soon _Lartius reassured himself.

The movie began to play on the huge screen behind her, and the smaller ones around the perimeter of the justice building's grounds.

A silhouette of a man with a spear appeared, on a smoky sepia background. He half-expected the narrator to say: "War. War never changes..", but he just began a trademark capitol speech about pride and patriotism and such. Lartius looked down and ignored it.

When it was over, the escort looked positively delighted(!).

"I love those movies!" she commented. "Right, let's start with the Reaping, shall we? Ladies first!" she sang, going over to the big glass ball and plunging her hand in. She pulled out a slip and cleared her throat.

"Janelle Mariah!" Everyone's head scanned the girl's section as the girl made her way through the crowd. Her hair was a dirty blonde colour, and she was not as pale as most. She got onto the stage, looking very thoughtful. The escort went over to her and told her something, something that was not picked up on the microphone. Janelle nodded slowly.

The escort returned to the microphone.

"And now, for the boys!" she skipped over to the second glass orb and picked up a slip. Lartius swallowed. As she was bringing the slip out, she dropped it by accident and it fell back into the bowl. Lartius breathed out. "Oopsie!"

She collected a different slip this time and unfolded it.

"Lartius Elphinstone!"

You know that feeling when all your body heat seems to run away, and suddenly you're cold? That's exactly how he felt. The other boys in the crowd backed away a bit, leaving him in a circle with an opening to the path. His eyes darted from the stage, to the other boys, the peacekeepers, and Janelle.

He collected some courage, and on unsteady feet he walked down the path to the stage. He made his way up to the stage, in front of everyone in the district. The escort hurried over and whispered something to him. Something about being brave.

The next few hours were a blur. He was shepherded into the justice building, and his family tearfully said goodbye, his father handing him his favourite piece of tiger-eye he had left on his desk. His friends who were usually cracking jokes and generally being silly were on the verge of tears. Lartius might not of been the funniest guy there was, or the most popular, but they were friends.

A while later he was bundled onto a train with Janelle, although they barely talked. They ate dinner on the train, and went to bed. He figured he'd talk to her tomorrow, but now he needed sleep. Just forget everything for a night.


End file.
